The present invention relates to a seat adjuster for a seat track assembly with a unique support configuration, specifically, the torque tube and brace members provide support for the seat and an attachment point for a passenger restraint.
Seat adjusters are often used in seat assemblies for selectively adjusting the position of a vehicle seat. Typically a first track member is fixed to a vehicle structure, such as a floor, and a second track member is supported on the first track member for movement relative to the first track member such that the seat position can be adjusted forwardly or rearwardly within the vehicle. The adjustment of the seat assembly is controlled by either a mechanical actuator, an electrical actuator, or an electromechanical actuator.
Typically, vertical seat adjustment is accomplished by torque tubes that actuate a drive link assembly that is connected to a seat bottom. An input is provided to the torque tube which rotates causing the drive links to move the seat bottom between a raised and lowered position.
Mounting the torque tubes in this configuration can cause the seat to be somewhat unstable. Also, these known seat adjustment assemblies require a complex mounting arrangement to attach the passenger restraint. This requires a significant number of parts that require a great deal of packaging space, and which make the assembly expensive.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a seat adjustment assembly with a support structure that improves seat stability and provides effective passenger restraint attachment points while reducing the overall number of parts. It would also be desirable to have a seat adjustment assembly that provides sufficient strength with fewer parts so that assembly cost and overall assembly weight can be reduced, and available packaging space for other components is increased.